


The Incredibles - The new generation of Supers

by Annieloveranimations243



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annieloveranimations243/pseuds/Annieloveranimations243
Summary: First Phase:Edna's world turns upside down, when she remembers a few years ago a promise to two friends to take care of her daughter Lucia Christina, affectionately called everyone by Chrissy, a little girl of nine. Despite getting custody of the girl just because of the promise she made to her parents who were murdered by Syndrome and be very severe with her, she gradually began to grown fond and develop a true and strong mother-daughter relationship with her.Second Phase:Chrissy now 26, returns home with Violet and Karen, now with the names of superheroes Elemental, Invisible Woman and Thunder Woman. Her relationship with Dash is very delicate, due to the jealousy he feels for her, for being very beautiful. To further disrupt the relationship, Jack Jack unexpectedly falls in love with her, whose love she corresponds, which can cause several conflicts between families. At the same time a villain architect plans fanciful and unscrupulous to reach his highest goal: to have Helen back to himself.





	1. Chapter 1

Chrissy sat down at the entrance of the orphanage to wait for Edna, with her small flowered suitcase next to her, the most valuable thing she possessed, her round glasses with the frame made of gold. She was so happy and even more smiling because she would finally have a real home.

A black car pulled up in front of him and a bald man in a suit with a pair of sunglasses left.

-Lucia Christina? He asked her.

-The first and only, good morning. Where is Mrs. Edna? She asked confusedly to see that Edna apparently did not go looking for her along with him.

-She hired me to pick you up! He replied taking her suitcase off the ground and walking to the car.

-Then, let's go? She asked.

-Let's go! He answered, opening the backseat door and she stepped inside.

Time skip:

Coming up to Edna's house, he pressed the doorbell button:

-This is Edna!

-Good afternoon lady, I brought the girl! He replied.

-OK!

The barrier of lazers disappeared and he entered. Upon entering the house, Chrissy was immensely impressed.

-Wow, is this where I'm going to live Celso? She asked.

-I presume so, young lady!

Edna went downstairs with the phone to her ear:

-I think I have a time to make a suit for you, then I'll call you! She ended the call to speak to Chrissy.-You have your mom's eyes!

-Sra. Edna! Chrissy cheerfully came over to hold her, but she pulled him away with one arm.

-Nothing of hugs, please! She answered coldly.

-Okay I'll remember that, your house is very beautiful!

-I know, honey, I know. I have great taste!

-I've never been in such a big house, I mean the orphanage was quite spacious, but with all my orphan friends what was least was space, but we could get settled like in the game of tetris where we have to arrange the little blocks...

-Enough, girl. Are you always so talkative?

-It's because I'm so excited. Geez, where's my upbringing? Thank you so much for welcoming me into your house!

-I did what I did because I promised your parents I'd take care of you! She answered.

-Cool, the director of the orphanage told me once that the promise is divided, and I agree because it can alienate people and hurt them ...

-No more talking. Here in this house we need to establish certain rules, rule number 1: Don't open all doors or touch objects without my consent!

-Yes ma'am!

\- Rule number 2: You have to obey me, because from now on I am responsible for you!

-Yes ma'am!

-Rule number 3: Stop playing the soldier!

-Yes M... Okay, so you want play or watch TV with me? 

-I'm the best superhero costume designer in the world, I do not have time for that. Now go upstairs and take a shower, because the Parr come to dine with us today!

-Who are they? She asked curiously.

-Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl and their kids! She answered.

-Elastigirl? Are you kidding? She is my idol, I want to be like her when I grow up! She commented as the two of them walked to where her room was.

-It's a great purpose, but first you have to study, grow, and less importantly to say the opposite: Be a super!

-I think that's it, look! She said moving her hands to manipulate the forces of the winds and lifted Edna in the air, which reacted in complete amazement.

-Okay, you can put me on the floor now, girl!

She put it back on the floor and Edna asked her even more curiously:

-Since when did you do that?

-Since always. Was born with me! She answered.

-Make sense, your parents were super heroes!

-That's awesome, now I know something about them. Do you know anything else? She asked again, with the most captivating smile a person on Earth could have.

-... Okay, girl, now take a shower and put on some decent clothes!

-But I don't even know where my room is!

-Every room in this house has a bathroom, your room is the first of this hallway, to the right!

-Well, there are lots of aisles here, I might get a little lost living in a house like this, because ...

As she spoke, Edna covered her ears.

-And I'm already regretting this decision!

When they arrived, Edna knocked on her door:

-Lucia Christina, get down to dinner, they've arrived! She ordered.

She opened the door and was dressed in her flowery little dress,

-Am I pretty? She asked.

-What are all these little flowers stamped, creature? Edna asked.

-You asked me to put on some decent clothes, so I put on my favorite dress!

-We just will not go today because we have dinner for now, but tomorrow we go to the mall to buy new clothes for you!

-Gifts? For me? No need to bother!

-Okay, okay, enough of that, come on!

-Oh there she is, Edna's pupil! Bob said at the sight of her.

-Nice to meet you, sir, Lucia Christina, but you can call me Chrissy! She intruduced herself shaking his hand.

-How polite you are, Chrissy, who are your parents? He asked.

-To tell you the truth, I don't know. Just know they were supers, as Mrs. Edna told me! She answered.

-I promised for Blazestone and Downburst that I would take care of her! She answered.

-In fact, the beautiful face has identical features to Blazestone, but with Downburst, very doubtful!

At that moment, Edna looked perplex.

-Now this it's with Blazestone. Did not you want to meet Elastigirl, Lucia Christina? She said, to get away from the subject.

-Yes, I'm very much a fan of yours, you're awesome! Chrissy said hugging her.

-I feel, look at the pun: Super flattered!

They both laughed.

-This is Violet! She introduced the girl to her children.

-Hey! She greeted her.

-Wow, your hair is beautiful and you're very pretty! Chrissy praised her.

-I'm not ... Really? She asked, running her hand through her hair.

-Yes!

-Well, thanks!

-This is Jack-Jack!

-Aww, he reminds me of all the cute little babies in the orphanage! She said as she placed her hands on his cheeks.

He laughed and stretched his arms toward her.

-I think he wants to be with you! Bob said putting it in her arms.

-And this is Dash, Dash be polite and talk to her! Helen told him.

-What's up? He told her, without taking his eyes off his video game.

As soon as she saw him, she felt as if she had been struck by Eros's own arrow.

-... Hi! She simply said, with an embarrassed smile.

-Okay dinner time, let's attack! Edna said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is so long XD

After dinner, while Edna, Helen and Bob were talking, Chrissy was reading her storybook for Jack-Jack:

-"After living a lot of adventures and going down to his house carrying the golden goose, Jack realized that the giant was chasing him" ...

He looked at her hoping she would go on with the story.

\- "Then he took an ax in the house and cut the giant bean foot and so the giant didn't catch him"!

He clapped his hands and smiled.

\- "So Jack and his mother lived rich forever when they got hold of the golden goose, with great happiness mainly because they were together", end of story!

-Well, thanks for dinner and conversation, Edna, we need to go home, it's late! Helen said getting up.

-We need to do this more often! She answered.

-Surely, Jack-Jack, say bye to your new little friend!

Chrissy hugged him.

-I loved spending time with you! She said.

-You can take her any day to play with him in my house!

-Okay, any day I ask Celso to take her there!

-Celso? Why can't you take me there? Chrissy asked.

-Because I have a lot of work every day, Lucia Christina!

-All right, bye Jack-Jack!

-Bye Chrissy! Helen answered, speaking for him.

-Say bye to her, Dash! Bob ordered.

-Seriously, dad? He complained.

-Now!

Reluctantly, he came over and kissed her on the cheek.

-Satisfied?

-I have to go, good night! She said putting her hands on her cheeks and ran to her bedroom.

-This girl is very strange! Edna commented.

Later that night, she would comb her hair and tie it before bed, but she couldn't stop smiling and her heart sang. A short time later, she was startled by the door opening.

-Sra. Edna? She asked.

-Who did you think it would be? Only the two of us live here, I wanted to talk to you about what happened down there!

-Oh ... that? She asked putting the hairbrush back on the dresser.

-You call "that" having run randomly without telling the reason, creature? 

-Okay, I just wanted to pee and ...

-My eyes are good lie detectors, and I can see you're lying!

-But I'm not lying to you, is that ... I admit, God was very inspired even in time to create him! She said hugging a teddy bear.-But I have no chance with him!

-Ah stop self esteem low girl, you only have 9 and he only has 11, you don't have time to be thinking about dating, this is only for girls of more age like Violet, do you understand me?

-Yes Mrs. Edna!

-Going back to your powers, do you have other powers besides manipulating winds? Edna asked.

-I actually create wind, but I can also create fire, make giant plants grow from the ground and create water, why do you ask that?

-For nothing, now you have to sleep because tomorrow you have class!

-But tomorrow is Saturday!

-You understand me, it's late. Good night!

-Good evening and thank you again for giving me a real home! She replied, putting her glasses on the created world by the bed and falling asleep quickly.

Edna switched off the light from the lamp that was the only thing lighting the room, took her glasses and left slowly closing the door. Without feeling sleepy, she went down to her atelier and began to make a new superhero suit.

The next day, Chrissy woke up and went down the stairs leaning against the walls:

-Good morning Mrs. Edna, I should call you that, eh? No matter now, do you know where my glasses are? It's just that I can't see anything without them!

-On here! Edna said giving the glasses to her.

She immediately put it on.

-Now that you woke up, I did something for you! She said giving her a white suit with details of her forearms and legs in blue, with the symbols of her powers on the chest.

-Thank you so much, I loved this outfit! She said happily, hugging the suit.

-It's not normal clothes!

-No?

-It's a superhero outfit, I created it with a bulletproof, fireproof, super tough fabric, helps you swim and fits your body no matter how it is and how much you grow!

-You mean I can now combat crime like Elastigirl? She asked, starting to get excited.

-I made you protect yourself, because if you get hurt in the middle of the villains, I'll be breaking the promises I made to your parents!

-Anyway, thank you again, I loved it!

-Well, that mask was made with the same lens of your glasses so you can see outside! Edna said giving the mask, which unlike other super heroes, had glasses.-Now I must go!

-Go where? Chrissy asked.

-Work, girl, do you think I have your time?

-Oh, I just thought we could spend some time together and ...

-No talking, see you later! She said coming up the stairs.

-See you later, so I can watch TV? She asked.

-You can!

She turned on the television and ran a news piece that said a villain named Robotic was destroying the citizen with his robot minions. 

-Celso! She shouted his name.

-Yes, Mrs. Lucia Christina? He went to her.

-Stop it, you can call me Chrissy!

-Okay if you prefer this, what happened?

-Problems in the city! She answered.

-The police can handle this!

-But I'm a super, that's my job too! Chrissy argued.

-Are you saying you have to stop the robots? He asked.

-Yes!

-But Edna paid me to watch over you ...

-I'm coming back, do not worry, and I think that's why Mrs. Edna created this superhero costume for me! She said putting on the suit and the mask. -I'll be right back!

-Be careful! He screamed, he couldn't stop her, because if he could, he would have done it a long time ago.

Meanwhile, Robotic creates an ambush with his robots and all the heroes are caught and trapped by the strong metal arms. Jack-Jack was the only one loose and used his telekinetic powers to throw the giant robots away, seeing what was happening, Robotic gave the most cruel order of robots he ever gave in life:

-Robots, ambush and get the baby!

The robots received the order and he was surrounded, soon after one of the robots knocked him out and was caught.

-Please don't do that! Elastigirl, Bob and the kids cried and begged.

-Robot, throw him away!

The robot threw him far into the sky.

-No! Everyone shouted.

While flying until the villain was located, Chrissy saw him and became immensely worried because he could die:

-What is that? Jack-Jack, I'm coming!

She created a gust of wind, which struck him and controlled to return to her. She took it and squeezed him tightly into her arms.

-I got you, it's okay now!

The distraction of Jack-Jack's rescue, gave Bob time to break a robot, get to Robotic, pick up the neurotransmitter he used to control and command the robots, put in him and give the orders:

-Robots, let them all go!

All the superheroes trapped by the robbers are loosed while Robotic was arrested before him run, Jack-Jack was still unconscious, Chrissy tried to make him react:

-Jack-Jack. It's all right now, wake up. Jack-Jack?

Soon after she noticed a strange liquid behind his head and saw that it was blood. Chrissy was horrified and at the same time very worried. She takes him to the rest of the heroes and Elastigirl took Jack Jack in her arms:

-Chrissy, thank you so much for saving his life! She thanks.

-Acknowledgments later, he needs to go to the hospital, his head is bleeding!

-God, Bob, let's go!

-Now! He replied.

While Jack-Jack was taken to the hospital, Frozone tried to calm her down:

-Little girl, calm down. We need to have faith that everything will be okay with him!

-I like him so much, if anything too bad happens to him I'll be sadder! She said crying and hugging him.

At that moment he felt an overwhelming sense of wanting to protect her against everything. It could be because he always wanted to be a father, but Honey didn't.

-It's going to be okay, I know you're very worried about him, look, I'm going to take you to Edna's house and whatever they tell me about Jack Jack I'll call you and when he can get visitors, I'll take you to see him, okay?

She nodded, unable to speak for the sobs of so many tears.

-What if we stopped by the ice cream shop to cheer you up? He asked.-Let's just stop by my house to change clothes!

-I doubt anything would cheer me up now! She answered.

-We'll try!


	3. Chapter 3

At the ice cream parlor, Lucius received a call from Bob:

-Hello? Hi Bob, can I go visit Jack-Jack? Okay, I'll say, we're going there! He ended the call.

-Who was? Chrissy asked.

-He said to reassure you that Jack-Jack is fine and that I have to take you to visit him!

-Thanks for everything! She hugged him.

-You're welcome! He replied hugging her back.-Now let's visit the baby!

-Yes, but can you explain what happened to him?

-He only had a head injury, it was not very serious. No need to worry too much!

-Still good!

Time skip:

Lucius touched the doorbell and Helen answered the door:

-Hi Lucius, Chrissy!

She took the girl in her arms and hugged her again:

-I forgot that I didn't thank you enough for saving my baby's life!

-You don't have to thank me, it's part of my job! She smiled.

-I suppose you guys came here to see how he is, let's go in!

-Yes, I was very worried! She answered.

-That's his room, he's awake!

She ran to the bedroom, seeing him well, her eyes radiated with joy, after giving the biggest smile in the world, she embraced him:

-Good that you're okay, don't scare us like that ever again, okay?

-... Chrissy! He said, since he was beginning to learn to speak.

-Did you say my name? She said radiantly. -Can I tell you a secret? She asked sitting next to him.

He made a little noise of baby as a sign of yes:

-Your brother looks like a Disney prince! She whispered to him.

Suddenly, she heard Edna's voice very worried:

-Helen, is Lucia Christina here? That girl disappeared since she left to fight a crime, she should have come back ...

-Edna calms down, Lucius would take her home, but we asked her to come and see Jack-Jack because we knew she was very worried about him!

-Well, where is she? I have to take her away to be grounded for a month!

-In his bedroom! She answered.

-Thank you dear! She walked toward the bedroom.

-She saved his life! Helen said, which made her stop and turn around.

-What?

-Yes, Robotic almost killed him, but Chrissy stopped it. She really is a hero! Helen explained.

-Well ... Okay!

Arriving in the bedroom, Edna found her reading another story for him to sleep.

-Lucia Christina!

-Oh, Hi, Mrs. Edna!

-What "hi", girl, you made me very worried!

-Were you really worried about me? She smiled.

-Uh.. Yes, if you get hurt, i can break the promise I made to your parents and I'm a woman of word!

-All right then! She answered and then went back to the story.-"Then the prince took her to his castle and lived happily ever after". But don't use these principles to conquer a woman today, there is no enchanted prince and no enchanted princess!

He closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile. She kissed him on the forehead and Edna whispered:

-Can we go home now?

-I think so, now that I'm sure he's all right! She answered.

-You have to bring her here more often, she put him to sleep in less than three minutes! Helen said.

The three of them laughed.

-Okay it can be, dear, see you later!

-Up until!

-Bye Lucius! She screamed.

-No hug? He asked, opening his arms.

She ran and hugged him.

-Bye Chrissy!

-Bye! She ran back to Edna.-Now we can go!

When they got into the car, Edna ordered:

-Celso, let's go home. This young lady has had several adventures for today!

-Yes ma'am! He answered starting the car.

They headed home and Edna commented:

-You really like Jack Jack right?

-I really like him, it's like we're connected by some special bond, I do not know how to explain it properly, but that's how I feel!

-Sentities are complicated, learn this from new!

-One day I will understand how it is!


	4. Chapter 4

After 1 week living with her, Edna allowed her to access other rooms in the house, such as her studio. While Edna was working on the design of another suit, she opened the door:

-Sra. Ed ... Oh yeah, I remembered that you do not like them to come into your studio without knocking, so I'll come back!

She closed the door again and hit:

-Who is? Edna asked with a smile.

-I, Chrissy!

-You may come in!

She typed in the password, did the hand scan, the retinal scan and spoke her name:

-Lucia Christina, I hate my whole name!

The door opened and she stepped inside.

-Hi, Mrs. Edna!

-What do you need so badly to come and interrupt me in my work schedule? She asked.

-It's time for dinner! She answered.

-Then I'll order some pizza for you! She said taking the phone to the side.

-I don't think I'm in the mood for pizza today, how about we cook something in the kitchen? It can be fun!

-I have not cooked for years, girl!

-I never cooked, too, but is with training that you learn right? Let's go!

-I'm designing a design!

She looked at the drawing on the notebook and said pulling it by the hand:

-The design is beautiful, you can make him later, please!

-Okay, you win, come on!

Arriving in the kitchen, Chrissy asked:

-Well, what are we going to do?

-Since I suggested ordering pizza, let's do it!

-Okay, but it may take a while to rest the dough!

-Not with my super active yeast!

-Then fine! She smiled.

When the pizza was ready, they ate a piece and made faces.

-... Salt is missing! Chrissy said.

-Two people who can cook is missing!

They both laughed.

-At least we spend time together and have fun doing it!

-Can be!

-... So, can I ask you a question?

-Depends on the question!

She was silent.

-Ask!

-So, I'm very happy living here with you and thank you for everything you do for me, but I would love to know more about my parents, it's that I've never met them, they left me in the orphanage when I was very small , type with 4 months and at that time I still had no idea of the things that happened around me!

Edna sighed.

-Everything I can give you for now, is this picture of them with you! She said giving her a picture of Blazestone and Downburst before they took her to the orphanage and were killed.

She hugged the picture, though it was confused, for obviously by the color of her skin and hair, she had African offspring, but her parents had Caucasian offspring.

-What were they like?

-...I think we can Talk about it another day! She simply said.

-But...

-No "but", now go up to your room, take a cold shower because hot bath is bad after eating and go to sleep because it's already late!

-All right, good night! She said getting up and walking to her room.

-Good night!

Celsus went to her when Chrissy was already on the second floor and said,

-Madam, I know I have no power to question your decisions, but why do not you tell the girl what she asks for? I think she would be so happy!

-What am I going to tell her, Celso? That her mother's request for confession was to hide that her true father is Lucius and he doesn't even know she is his daughter? She can be very sad! She answered.

-I think one hour or another this true will surface because she is the portrait spoken of that sir!

-... That I think I can't deny, good night, Celso!

-Good night, ma'am! He said going home.

-Why I'm worrying so much? Will be i get attached to her? She asked herself.

7 years later ...

After much insistence, Edna allowed Chrissy to be in her first vacation colony. Entering the bus, she saw that she was sitting next to Dash, for whom she was still in love.

-Chrissy? He asked, seeing her.

-Dash?

-Are you going to join the vacation colony, too? They asked at the same time.-Are you talking or am I talking?

They laughed when Edna got on the bus:

-Lucia Christina!

-Does Edna still call you by your name? He asked her again.

-Yes, I can't persuade her otherwise! She smiled.

-Edna is a bit difficult to deal with indeed!

-You forgot your asthma pump and your remedies for your troubles down there, can anybody in here remind her to take the medicine at 4:00 and 10:00?

-I can rememind her! Dash said.

-Ah you're here Dash, okay, and Lucia Christina when you get there, as soon as you put your foot in there, call me, to let me know if the bus has not had an accident with you inside, okay?

-All right, Mrs. Edna, you can go quiet! Chrissy said, sending her a kiss.

-All right, bye, bye guys!

-Bye! Everyone said at the same time.

She got off the bus and the driver headed for the vacation colony.

-She'll be fine, Edna! Bob comforted her.

-Will be? But even so I'm going to be immensely worried about her!

-Hey Edna, you're worried about Chrissy! He told her teasingly.

-If anything should happen to her, the promise that I made to her parents ...

-That excuse has been beaten for some time, admit it, you love it! Jack-Jack said.

-I love her, I just do not show much!

-Yaaay you admitted you love her!

-You guys are all idiots! She turned and gave a small smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving at the place for the next three weeks, Chrissy's cell phone rang:

-Who is? Dash asked.

-Can't you guess? She said with a snobby expression.

-Oh, okay! He laughed.

-Hello? Hi Mrs. Edna, yes I arrived well. I'm breathing well, so far I did not need the asthma bomb, yes, I'll call you every day. Bye and ... I love you!

-... I also consider you very, Lucia Christina! She said, hanging up the phone.

-What do I do now? None of my friends came!

-Do you want to walk with me and my friends? He suggested.

-Seriously?

-Yes, our families have been united forever and must keep up! He said holding her. Her hands began to sweat, but she was willing to declare herself to him after so many years.

At night she sat on the pointed rock of the beach thinking of ways to declare her love to him:

-Okay, Chrissy, and if I start with a "Hi Dash, okay, I've loved you since I was 9". No, very direct and emotionless, "Hi Dash ..." ...

-Hi Chrissy! He said.

She got scared and fell off the rock. He laughed and helped her up.

-Sorry for this scare!

-No, it was not scare! She denied it.

-No?

-No, it was a surprise, it's different!

-Why are you here alone? He asked.

-Nothing, I was just thinking about something I want to tell you, that's stuck in my throat seven years ago!

-So much time like this?

-Yes, Dash ... I ... I love you, whenever I see you my heart accelerates and until i made 12 years old I did not know why, I feel like holding you and never leaving you anymore, yeah. Now that I finally tell you this, I will drown and never come back! She said heading toward the ocean, but he took her by the hand.

-Chissy, I never imagined anyone like you would like me!

-Why? She was confused.

-You are very cool, very fun, very positive and very pretty...

-Wow, I did not even know you thought all this about me, I always thought you were a lot to me! She said straightening the fringe of her curly hair.

-Yes, let's see if it works!

-Really? I think this is one of the best days of my life! She hugged him with the biggest smile she'd ever had in her life.

He smiled shyly as they walked back to the bedroom hand in hand.

2 years later...

Chrissy was very happy that she was with the boy of her dreams and a job in the League of Heroes, ponsored by Winston Deavor with Violet, who became her best friend. Now that she has reached the age of majority, she has been able to receive the inheritance her father left her. She picked up her headphones and warned Edna, which was part of the rules of the house:

-Mrs. Edna, I'm going to see the house I won!

-Alone? She asked, coming down the stairs.

-I was thinking of calling Violet to go with me, but if you want, you can go with me!

-I think you'd better go with Lucius!

-Why?

-Just follow my orders!

-... Strange, but okay! She answered by picking up the phone.-Hi Lucius!

-Oh, if isn't Elemental!

-I already talked you can call me by my normal name and not by my hero's name, but anyway, are you very busy?

-No, why?

-Because I wanted to know if you want to go with me to see my house that my father left for me, I was thinking of calling Violet, but Mrs. Edna suggested!

-Of course, I'll love to accompany you. See you!

-See you! She ended the call.

-Be careful and ...

-Look both ways before crossing the street because a car can run over you, I know, I always do that. I'm already 18!

-And also...

-Never talk to strangers if they talk to you because they can be kidnappers. I'll be fine, bye! Chrissy kissed her on the cheek and went.

Edna smiled, seeing that time had literally flown away and that annoying little girl, whom she had reluctantly cared for at first, was already a woman.

Meanwhile, Honey asked:

-And where are you going?

-I'm going to see Chrissy! He replied.

-Are you having an affair with that girl? She asked again.

-Are you going crazy? I'm old enough to be her father and she's the closest thing I have to a daughter since you didn't let that happen!

-Oh, now I'm to blame? You agreed too!

-Because I wanted to please you. It would not be so bad, a small creature running through this empty apartment!

-Do you want her to live here?

-Don't start with this conversation again! He said following her way and ignoring what she said shortly after.

Time skip:

She looked at the wristwatch, waiting for him to arrive. Until she heard the horn of his car:

-Hi!

-Hey, sorry to be late, it was Honey again!

-I hope I'm not ruining your relationship! She said.

-Never, let's go, but let's go in my car!

-You don't have to waste your gas on that!

-Stop it, you silly. Come on! He said, opening the door.

-All right, since you insist! She said getting into the car.

Time skip:

Arriving at the house, she he saw that the house was next to Jack-Jack's house. Dash was her boyfriend, but Jack-Jack was her playmate and best friend.

-Wow, I did not know my father was that successful!

-Yeah, your dad had a lot of actions, that will give you a good life for the rest of your life!

-Money doesn't bring happiness, but it can take away the sadness! She said and they laughed together.

As she entered the house, she waved:

-Hey, the new neighbor is here!

-Really? He said quickly coming out of the pool.

-Caution! She said sending a gust of wind and bringing him to her in a hug.

-What are you doing, Chris? He laughed.

-I don't want to risk being hurt again, the floor was slippery when you left!

-Did you realize you get all wet now, huh?

-Yes! She said and they both laughed.-Now that you're safe, you can go!

He kissed her on the cheek and ran back home.

-That little guy really likes you, huh? Lucius said.

-Yeah, I really like him too. Well, time to get in! She said using one of the keys to open the door.

The first thing she noticed when she entered the house was a vintage wardrobe on the side of the door.

-What a cute wardrobe! She said opening it and found old clothes and a photo of Downburst with her mother.

-My mother was very pretty, right?

-Yes, she was one of the most beautiful heroes, just like you! He said running his hand through her curly hair.

A stream of wind swept through the open door and knocked over two cards that were on top of the wardrobe. She picked them up and saw that in one of them it was written: To Chrissy and in another to Frozone.

-This letter is for you, my father must have left here before he died! She said giving it to him.-What letter should we open first? She asked.

-Yours! He replied.

-It's all right! She said opening the envelope that was yellowish from having been so many years on top of the wardrobe.

"Dear Chrissy, reading this letter you must already be a beautiful and grown-up girl, I want you to know that although we have spent little time with you, we love you deeply, life is not always what we want, but at least we save you of the clutches of Syndrome and you can live many years that are probably more than me and your mother live"  
Love, your dad.

-What beautiful! She smiled.-Now open yours, I'm dying of curiosity!

-Okay!

"Dear Frozone, by reading this letter you must now be an old man.

She laughed.

-It is true!

-Yeah, go laughing! He joked.

-All right, carry on!

"But directly to interesting part, I loved Chrissy as my own daughter, but I couldn't have left two people with with bonds so united being so. She didn't want me to tell you, but here i goes. After her relationship with her ended, she revealed to me that she was pregnant, but out of resentment for you, she asked me to keep this secret. Chrissy is your daughter and nothing is going to change that. Be happy together with her and make up for lost time".

Hugs, Downburst.

His eyes were filled with tears as he finished reading the letter, along with Chrissy. She hugged him tightly, stronger than all the hugs she'd ever given him:

-Dad!

-I have a daughter, thank you, God!

-I've always felt this, now I'm sure!

After they parted, he kissed her on the forehead.

-No one separates us anymore, no lies, no resentment from your mother! He said with his hands on her shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

At night, when he got home, Honey asked:

-Why did you take so long?

-I was spending some time, with my daughter!

-Daughter? That girl is not your daughter, would you rather be with her than with me?

-I know I'm spending less time here, but try to put yourself in my place, I've always wanted to be a father and now I have the chance and if you mind, I don't care. There is nothing in this world that I love more than my daughter!

-I want a divorce! She yelled back.

He didn't care much for that, because he was the happiest person that night after knowing that someone special like Chrissy was blood from his blood.

Months later...

Chrissy was talking to Kari, Violet's friend who worked with the two in the Hero League, they were so close together that they were known as "The Three Musketeers".

-Imagine how nice it must be to live alone with no parents to rule us and in Connecticut, it's very lucky!

-Lucia Christina, we need to talk! Edna entered the room.

-We talk later Kari, Mrs. Edna wants to talk to me! She ended the call. "Has anything happened?"

-What's that story you're going to live in Connecticut?? You can't even take care of yourself, i'll not have time to get a plane to help you there ...

-You didn't even let me explain, I'm not the one who's going to move there, it's Carol! She answered.

-Still, you gave me a fright! Edna eased herself.

-I'm going to live in Canada!

-... How come you did not tell me anything?

-It was last minute, Winston said he's going to have to transfer Violet and I there for about 8 years because of the work ...

-You can not go, I will not be able to help you if something happens and if you go wrong or something bad happens?

-If anything bad happens, Kari and Violet will be there, Canada has the best hospitals and I'm already 18, I can take care of myself!

-No more conversations Lucia Christina, you will not! She ordered.

-I'm going, yes, I am very grateful that you have taken care of me all this time and taken me from the orphanage, but I must go, one hour the birds fly ...

-You just go over my corpse! She said leaving the room.

The next day was very rainy, matching well with the mood of the two, that until that day had never fought in the life. She packed her suitcase and went out with her friends and their families, meanwhile, Edna entered her room and recalled all the "affective" moments that had passed together in those years.

She took the teddy bear Chrissy slept with each night and looked at all the photos they took together.

-Chrissy, take care of our daughter there in Canada! Helen said.

-Mom, I'm older than her! Violet said.

-Just in case! She blinked.

-I'm going to miss you, Chrissy! Jack-Jack said sadly as he cried.

She knelt down and wiped his tears:

-Little buddy, I'm going to miss you too. But we will always talk and play with each other over the internet! She hugged him very hard.

-I love you Chrissy!

-I love you too!

-Okay little brother, I love her more than you! Dash said pulling them apart.

-No, you don't! He said crossing his arms.

-Stop fighting, you two. I love her more! Lucius said hugging her.-Looks like it was yesterday that we went to the movies and watched Killer Trees 2: The Return!

-But it was yesterday! She laughed.

-Yeah, but it looks like it was a long time ago. Take care, my love!

-I'll take care of myself and will be waiting for me when I get back, right? Dad!

-Always if I need to! He hugged her again.

-It's time, Chrissy! Violet said.

-Bye guys! She said as she walked off toward the boarding area with her and Kari.

-Where are you going without saying bye to me, Lucia Christina?

Chrissy's only instinct at that moment was to turn around and hold her very tightly.

-I want you to be very happy there, my daughter!

A tear from her eye came out, it was the first time Edna had called her daughter.

-I'm going to miss you, Mommy!

-I love you so much, my dear!

-I love you too!

-You forget this! She said giving her the teddy bear.

She taked and hugged him:

-Thanks!

-I promised myself I would not cry! Dash said wiping away the tears.

-You cute fool! She said kissing him quickly on the lips.-Come on, girs!

-Let's go! Kari and Violet said.

-We can not miss the flight! Kari said.

They walked toward the departure area and finally got on the plane to Canada, Violet asked inside the plane to pull subject:

-Well, where are you going to live when we get back? I know it's early to talk about it, but ...

-I don't know, Edna ... I mean, my mom said when I get back I can go back in her house if I want, but I'm going to live in the house my father left for me. You two could move in with me, there's plenty of room. The three Musketeers never separate!

-Let's wait until 8 years from now, but I didn't deny the invitation! Kari replied.

-Woo-hoo, let's live together! She said hugging them both.


	7. Chapter 7

8 years later ...

It was one day before the girls returned to Metroville.

-How much Metroville must have changed while we're here? Violet asked.

-Probably a lot, I love living in Quebec, but nothing is better than coming home! Chrissy replied.

-May I can wait to tell the news to my parents! She said, running her hand over her belly.-But maybe you do not react well because I'm a single parent!

-That's more honorable than you think. And you're not alone in this, I'm here and Kari's here too!

-Truth! Kari said.

-And when we live together, this girl or boy who is born, will be D'Artagnan in our group of musketeers!

-You just want to show me a good side to this! She hugged her friends.

-But there's one thing that worries me!

-What? You can talk to us! Kari said putting his hand on her shoulder.

-I don't know if I really should marry Dash, he's been very possessive and jealous lately!

-Look, even if you and my brother are done, you're still going to be my heart's sister! Violet said holding her.

-No hug for me? Kari joked and was hugged again.

-McKeen, to my living room! The head of the League of Heroes, who always kept an eye on good officials, ordered.

-Yes sir! Kari said standing up.-Wish me luck!

-Good luck! Chrissy and Violet said.

Time skip:

At the end of the job, she said as she wrapped her arms around her friends' neck:

-Girls, you do not believe what happened inside that room!

-What we were going to ask you, you didn't leave that room until the end of the work! Chrissy said.

-Okay, I now have superhero powers, like you two!

-What? Really? Violet smiled.

-Yes, from now on I'll be the super heroine Thunder Woman!

-I hope this is not a joke, because it's going to be really cool, we three fight crime with our powers together, we could even create a trio of superheroes like the Thrilling Three of the first age of superheroes with a less coarse name. ..

-Stop talking a little, Chrissy. Time passing and you don't change your gossip! Kari said.-Not that this is a bad thing, we love you just the way you are!

-Aww, I love you too!

-Ok, me too, but enough of this sentimental thing, it's getting very sweet. What are your superhero powers? Violet asked.

-Well, I didn't get it right, but he said I can pull out electric shocks from the lightning and that! She explained and then floated enough for her feet to leave the floor.

-That is so awesome, we could go out and celebrate! Chrissy said holding their hands.

Time skip:

After dining out, they quickly went to sleep. Chrissy rolled over in bed because she was too anxious to go home and get back to living with her mother, her father, and Jack. She still did not understand after several years, since she was a little girl she feels something strange for him, that never felt for anyone else, it was as if they already knew each other before they met.

-What was Chrissy? Kari asked, noting that she was restless.

-Nothing, I just can't wait to go home! She answered.

-Me too! Kari replied.

-What if we stayed up until morning?Would you like to stay the night, Violet? She asked, seeing that she had already fallen asleep.

-Looks like it's just the two of us, Chrissy! Kari said turning on the television.

5 minutes later...

The two of them could not stay awake and fell asleep. The next day, Violet shook them.

-Violet? Chrissy asked.

-I, let's go home! She smiled.

-Oh yes! They both said getting up, hugging and jumping with her.

They heard the bell ring and when it opened, it was Winston.

-Hey Winston! They greeted him.

-With each passing day, you are more and more united! He smiled.

-And it will be like this forever! Chrissy said.

-Ready to go back? He asked.

-Completely! Kari replied.

Meanwhile, a mysterious man in an office room, received 4 different people, the room was completely dark and none of the four were allowed to see his face.

-I came here because you're so eager to be superstitious, isn't it? He asked.

-Very much! One of them answered, that she was a redheaded girl, thin and tall.

-Then I'll give you what you want!

They celebrated.

-But the powers have a price! He said.

-But we don't have much money, sir! One of the men answered.

-I know, I will give these powers to you as long as you help me eliminate Mr. Incredible. Do you accept?

-... We accept! Everyone nodded at the same time.

-Good very good! He said before giving an evil laugh, which startled the people in the room.

Meanwhile, they reached the airport escalator, where Chrissy saw Edna in her father's shoulder, and he held a plaque with the phrase "welcome back daughter." She didn't even wait for the ladder to finish coming down, she ran as fast as ever in her life and hugged her parents tightly.

-I've missed you guys so much!

-We miss you too, my love! Edna said running her hand affectionately through her curly hair.

-You will not have hugs for me? She heard a familiar voice ask her.

She turned and looked at him, he was no longer a baby or a child. Despite always exchanging video calls over the phone and computer, he seemed much more changed live. She was speechless, so he simply hugged her, that feeling she felt for him that she could not explain or know what it was, was growing stronger that time.

She smiled and finally said,

-I miss you, Jack-Jack!

-Correction: Just Jack! He smiled.

-I don't care, I'll keep calling you anyway! She answered and they both laughed.

-Okay, you can continue to call me Jack-Jack, but stop abusing me for being my best friend! He joked.

-Really good. And where is Dash? She asked.-He promised to come and meet me at the airport, he'd better have a good excuse this time!" She said, getting furious.

-We will not worry about that now, the most important thing is that you're back! He said.

-It's true, it's good to be back!

-Look, my little brother grew so much! Violet said tightening his cheeks.

-I'm not so small, tomorrow I'm 18!

-But it will always be my little brother! She hugged him.

Time skip:

Coming home to spend more time with Edna, Jack-Jack nodded to Edna, who immediately stood up.

-Where are you going, Ma? Chrissy asked.

-Get us some tea, you two can talk, why don't you tell her about the prom tomorrow? She replied, retreating.

-Are you two conspiring together? She smiled.

-Who knows!


	8. Chapter 8

-So, since she raised the matter, do you have someone to go to at the prom? She asked, getting closer to him a little.

-To tell you the truth, no!

-Why? You're so handsome, who would refuse your invitation?

-That's not it, I did not take Beverly's invitation, because I'd like to go to the ball with my best friend, what do you say? He asked, holding her hands.

-Of course I will, when is this prom?

-Are you going to be angry if I tell you the truth?

-I don't promise anything! She answered.

-It's tomorrow!

-Well then, I have to run! She stood up.

-I don't think so! Edna said down the stairs with a box in her hands, placing it on the coffee table.

-What is it? Chrissy asked.

-Why not open it?

Chrissy opened the box and found a navy blue dress with transparent heels, she was never of those women who wear high heels for all occasions because they are not very comfortable.

The bell rang and Edna answered, Dash came in and asked her:

-Edna, has Chrissy already arrived?

-What do you think? Edna replied, not very friendly in tone, she was the one Dash didn't deserve someone like Chrissy.

-Chrissy ...

-You don't need to explain anything, you're late by the traffic, that excuse is already becoming routine, I do not think you really care about me to meet me at the airport! She snarled.

-Sorry for slip up with you!

-If I won a coin every time you apologize and then you repeat the same mistakes! She turned her back to him.

-I know I always slip up with you, but if you give me just one more chance, I promise you will not regret it!

She took a long breath before replying,

-I don't even know how you still is my fiancé!

-Simple: You love me! He answered, kissing her hands.

She smiled a little.

-Okay, I'll give you one more chance, but that's just it, if you do it wrong again ...

-I will not, I promise. I love you so much! He replied hugging her.

-Yeah, I love you too!

Jack-Jack tried his best not to look upset.

-So, would you like to have dinner tomorrow?

-I'd love to, but I think we can do it another day. I'm going to accompany Jack-Jack at his prom!

-What? You'd rather go with my brother ...

-Dash! She said.

-I mean, we can go and have dinner another day!

-Thank you honey! She kissed him on the cheek.-It's going to be nice to go on a prom again, but I think everybody's going to surpise when appear a 26 year old woman at a teen's party!

-With this 19-year-old face, you're going to disguise yourself! Jack-Jack said.

-If you're saying, fine!

Meanwhile, strange people were called by the mysterious man again, they entered a room, where people in lab coats were waiting for them, to inject the super powers, which were present in syringes with giant needles.

-Are you sure this is the only way we can gain superpowers? One of the men asked, afraid of the needle.

-Yes! The woman who would inject the alien virus into him, he replied.

As they felt the needle painfully pierce the skin, they felt like screaming, but they held on.

-And now? Do we have superpowers? The redheaded woman asked.

-The alien virus is already present in you guys. It may take 2-3 weeks before the powers develop fully, Doctor Xerek is working to improve it!

-Okay!

(A/N: Yeah, Xerek will be the villain of this story, I think he is a very interesting villain).

When they left, one of the women asked:

-Has anyone here heard of this Xerek?

 

-He spoke to me once! The red-haired girl answered.

-And what did he say to you?

-I asked him, because he wants so badly to destroy Mr. Incredible, since we would help him be destroyed!

-And what did he say?

-He just told me that he wants Elastigirl back to him!

-So Mr. Incredible married Elastigirl?

-Based on what he told me, yeah!


	9. Chapter 9

When night came, she went to sleep in the same room that she had slept for a long time, upon entering the room, she was impressed, because Edna had left the bedroom intact since she had moved to Canada.

-I needed to keep this room the way you left it, to keep the memories! Edna smiled.

Chrissy hugged her tightly.

-Don't worry, I promise I'll never go away again!

-Having you away from me again is the last thing I want in my life!

Edna covered her in bed, something she had never done when Chrissy was just a little girl and kissed her on the forehead.

-Good night dear!

-Good night mom!

She put out the abajour and left the room. Chrissy smiled and closed her eyes, then fell asleep.

When dreams began to populate her mind, she was in a place that seemed to be a cliff, in the distance she could see a man with a gun aimed at her, when he shot, a person stood in front of her, but it did not help , the bullet pierced the body of the person who sacrificed himself to save her and hit her as well.

Looking at her belly, she was bleeding, until she and the unknown person fell on the cliff, she woke with a cry of dread. Her heart was racing and she was very scared.

The door immediately opened and Edna entered:

-Chrissy, what happened? Are you okay?

-Yes I'm fine!

-Your mouth says one thing, but your eyes are saying another!

-... Okay, I had a horrible nightmare, I was shot and fell on a cliff, it was very bad, it looked very real!

-Calm down, it was just a bad dream. Is everything okay, do you want me to hold your hand and stay here until you sleep?

-Yes!

She lay down and went back to sleep. The next day at the prom, she went into the closet to change into clothes.

-You've been in this closet for half an hour, Chrissy, when are you going to put on that dress?

-I don't know, I still have time to give up?

-Will you really leave Jack in the lurch?

-True, he'd be very upset with me. Okay, I'll go!

-Then put on the dress and get out of there!

She left, her legs shaking, she had never walked in heels in her life.

-How do women walk with these things?

-It's easier than it sounds, you just have to walk in the tip of your feet!

She tried and started walking more easily.

Meanwhile, Violet came home after work and found Karen again, talking to her mother while they both had coffee.

-... Karen?

-Violet, she grew even more!

-I missed you so much when you go to Australia!

-Before the conversation, the bear hug!

-No, nothing of bear hug!

-Why?

-I have a little bun in the oven! She ran a hand over her stomach.

-You're...

Violet nodded cheerfully, and they shouted together.

-How beautiful, you did not tell me, how didn't i know?

-Yes, we've been away for so long!

-But now I'm back, we can put the chat in day!

-For sure!

-Hey, I'm still here! Helen said.

The three of them laughed and the two of them sat down to talk together. The doorbell rang.

-I answer the door! Violet got up and opened the door.-Hey Chris!

-Hi Violet, then, where is my accompanist?

-Wait just a minute, Jack-Jack, Chrissy has come to get you! She screamed in a shrill tone, which made Chrissy cover her ears.

-I'm going! He screamed.

He went down the stairs, while Bob constantly took pictures of him with a camera.

-And we present, the future king of the prom!

-Dad, we don't know if I'm really going to be the king of the prom! He replied.

-Hi! He approached Chrissy and kissed her hand.

-Hi!

-You... Look so beautiful!

-No, I'm not, I didn't even have time to straighten my hair!

-But why would you do such a thing? Your hair is beautiful like this! He took one of the wicks of her hair in his hand.

-Thanks, you look handsome too!

-Take care of our baby and come back before midnight!

-Dad, stop it! He complained.

-Bob, stop embarrassing him! Helen said.

-Sorry, they grow up so fast. Have fun!

-But not so much! Dash shouted from the room, while he watched television.

-Okay big brother! He replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Arriving at the prom ...

-... Doesn't look very cool! She commented with him.

-No, but it's going to be fun, we'll have fun! He took her hand and ran.

-Go slow, I can not walk right in with those heels ...

But it didn't help, and she fell, feeling a lot of pain in her ankle.

-Chissy, are you okay? He bent down to her.

-Of course not, it hurts a lot, I warned you not to run because I do not walk straight with heels!

-Sorry, I'll handle this! He took her in his arms and sat her down in a chair.-Does it hurt when I do that? He asked as he turned her foot to the right.

-Yes, then stop it. No need to worry too much, I think he's just twisted!

-I have to worry, you know how much you mean to me right?

-Yes, I know well, and you're important to me, too!

-You've already demonstrated this many times, now it's my turn to demonstrate!

-Stop being too sweet! She pushed him and they both laughed.

-Chris, we're friends, right?

-What question is that? We always were!

-Then may I ask you something? He put his hand behind the back of his neck.

-Of course, otherwise I'll be curious!

He moved closer to his face and kissed her, at that moment his heart unlocked and he wanted to hold her and not to leave her side. Until she pushed him and raised her hand to hit him, he waited without trying to defend himself.

They didn't realize that Max, Dash's friend who was also on the prom, watched everything from a distance.

-...Sorry, I have to go!

She got up and limped out of the party as he walked behind her. In the end, she only heard him when they arrived in front of Edna's house.

-Chrissy please, talk to me, I'm sorry!

-I can not Jack-Jack, I'm very confused ... I wanted it too, that's why I'm so confused. Ever since I came back here and I've found you, I can't think of anything else. Good night! She kissed him on the cheek and went into the house.

He put his hand on his cheek and gave a silly smile of a teenager in love.

-She wanted the kiss!

He came home hopping.

-Did you come so early from the prom? Edna asked to see her coming.

-Yes, a little accident happened!

-Is this related to the fact that you're limping?

-Perhaps! She sat down on the couch with her.

-We have to take care of that foot!

Edna couldn't help noticing the worried look on Chrissy's face.

-... Is something bothering you? Edna asked.

-No of course not! She lied.

-Chrissy, I know you!

-... Okay, you already felt that you were sure of everything what you wanted in life ... But suddenly ... Don't you feel it anymore?

-Yes, I've been through many situations like this! Edna answered.-Is it about your marriage to Dash?

-That's right. Do you have any advice for me?

-I know this sounds like a very cliché advice, but follow what your heart says. Your heart guides your duties and you should always follow them!

-Even if it's a cliché, that's great advice! She smiled. 

Time skip:

Arriving home after the prom, Max called to Dash' cellphone:

-Hey, buddy!

-Hey Maxwell, how was the prom? He asked.

-Good, I heard you and Christina made up again!

-Yes, I think nothing else will now prevent me from becoming my wife!

-I think there's something that can stop this feat, my friend!

-What are you talking about?

-You have to start opening your eyes close to your little brother. Because I might have seen him kissing your girl!

-What? He began to be seized by a great fury.-That brat-sucker!

He threw the cell phone on the wall.

-You'll see Jack tomorrow, you and I are going to have a little talk!


	11. Chapter 11

He went down to the living room and watched TV until Jack arrived. The longer he stayed, the more his hatred grew.

-Hey, big brother! He greeted him as he passed by the door.

-Still well you showed up, do not come with "Hey big brother", do you think just because you turned 18 now you can do whatever you want in your life?

-What are you talking about?

-Don't make yourself misunderstood, I know you kissed Chrissy at that stupid prom!

-Let's clear up ...

-There's nothing to clear up. You're trying to take from me what I love most in my life and this I'll never forgive! He screamed.

In the bedroom, Bob stood up.

-What was Bob? Helen asked.

-Can you hear the shouting down there?

-I acknowledge that it is very untrue that I have kissed your fiancée. But now I'm a free man, I'm willing to fight for the woman I've always loved, against you and against anything!

-Well, I'll tell you the same thing, I said I'd kill you out tonight and I'll do it, you beast!

Dash punched him in the face and jumped on him with a knife in his hand.

-No! Bob screamed as he and Helen went downstairs.

Violet used her powers to take the knife from his hand and pull her close to her.

-Explain now what you're doing to your little brother, Dash! Helen said.

-The traitor did not tell you that he kissed my fiancée?

-... Is that true, Jack? She asked with a shocked expression on her face.

He nodded without a word. Bob bowed his head, aware that he was the only one who knew Jack had had romantic feelings for Chrissy since he was 16, something that even Jack did not know why, it just happened. Helen got them to calm down and go to sleep. When Chrissy got up, she was slow to go down and start her day, rehearsing how to tell Dash in front of the mirror, if they could wait any longer for their marriage.

-Okay, once again: "Dash, I think even after so many years, I'm feeling it's not the right time, if we wait just a little longer" ...

-Good Morning! Edna went into her room.

-Good morning, mom!

-Dash is downstairs, he wants to talk to you!

-Convenient, I also want to talk to him about that subject I told you about yesterday!

-Good luck!

-Thanks!

She went down the stairs and met him:

-Dash, we need to talk ...

-I also wanted to talk to you, did you think I'd never know what happened yesterday?

-I'm sorry, I should never have done that to you, but ...

-No problem, I forgive you. But I don't want to wait another 8 years, let's get married soon and forget that it happened!

-... But I'm not sure that ...

-I know, now you're torn between my younger brother and me. You should think a little more, someday my brother will be 30 and you will have 38, it has already been proven that at these ages, men want younger women. I just want to stop you from suffering!

All that he said, put Chrissy to think, and if everything he said was true? What if, when she didn't look as young and beautiful as she was currently, Jack could leave her if she chose him?

-Think about it, see you later!

He kissed her forehead and left. She sat on the couch and grabbed the pillow, the deep feeling of her thoughts mingled with her sadness.

Meanwhile, Violet and Karen were talking while they were walking in a park.

-It is true? Did your brother kiss the bride of your other brother?

-Yes, until last night, and Chrissy was his best friend. How things are!

-I suppose there was an ugly fight between the two, huh?

-Yes, if we had not woken up and let's see what happened, Jack Jack might have died!

Suddenly, they began to hear yelps coming from inside the bin, which was nearby. Karen immediately went to the bin and inside was a small puppy.

-Aww, who would abandon such a beautiful thing as you?

The puppy wagged his tail quickly, seeming to be glad that Karen took it out of the bin.

-How terrible, it's a boy or a girl? Violet asked.

-It's a girl, she must be starving. Let's go to my house to take care of her?

-Sure, so I train for when my real baby is born!

-I noticed, you even asked what her sex was!

They laughed.


End file.
